


A Fearful Snake & His Angel

by FandomTrash1306



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nervous Crowley (Good Omens), Phobias, Sweet Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash1306/pseuds/FandomTrash1306
Summary: Crowley was never one to admit he had fears. If anything, he acted as though he had none. True, while his most deepest fear is losing the angel he holds dear, Aziraphale is surprised to find the demon has a fear he never expected him to have.Admittedly, I just had to write this for fun as I couldn't stop thinking about the idea for a little bit ^^"





	A Fearful Snake & His Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicRose/gifts).

> Honestly, this was just too much of an adorable idea for me to pass up! ^w^ It became a thing when me and my friend, MusicRose, were chatting and they were helping me relax after seeing a spider so this idea just popped up. Either way, I hope you all enjoy this little one shot ^w^

Aziraphale had never expected to get such a distressing call from the demon in the middle of the day.

He had just been tending to his bookshop as usual, when the phone wouldn't stop ringing. He excused himself from his customers and went to answer the phone and what he heard had been deeply distressing to the angel. It was Crowley on the other end of the line, screaming at him to get over to his flat as quickly as possible. It sounded like he was in real danger.

He rushed everyone out of his store and locked the door after them, quickly turning the sign to closed and shutting the curtains, before quickly using a miracle to teleport to the others homestead. His eyes widened as he heard crashing and bashing from the main room and ran into the main area as it sounded like there was a fight going on.

"Crowley, I'm he -!" he started...before he blinked at the sight he saw.

The demon was up on his chair, trying to get as far away from the ground as possible it would seem. Everything was a mess and what was in the epicentre? ...Admittedly, just a quite large house spider. Aziraphale was perplexed by the situation he had come into, but Crowley genuinely seemed distressed, his eyes never looking away from the spider as it sat there on the floor, clearly confused and distressed itself.

Calmly, Aziraphale walked over, miracling up a glass and a piece of card, kneeling down and carefully placing the cup over the spider. The poor thing was startled and started scuttling around within the glass, making Crowley get off the chair and retreat to the farthest corner in the room. He had never seen the demon so terrified of something so small before. He ignored it for the time being and slid the card beneath the glass, picking up both, his hand firmly beneath the piece of card and his hand keeping the glass steady. The spider seemed to have calmed down on what was now the top of the glass, though it was really the bottom.

"I'll take this little dear outside. I'll be back shortly," he reassured calmly, as he left the demon there in his flat, taking the spider with him.

And as soon as the spider was taken out...Crowley sighed shakily in relief, slumping down into the corner, calming down slowly. He placed his hand over his racing heart and his other wiped away the tears of distress. ...God, he felt like such an idiot. For letting Aziraphale see him like that. All around a spider. He let out a distressed sigh, running his fingers back through his hair as he took deep breaths to calm himself down from his hysterical state.

Aziraphale, true to his word, was soon back, looking around for the demon, before he spotted him curled up in the corner. He seemed...genuinely in distress. And that saddened the angel. He walked over to Crowley and knelt down before him, seeing the demon had shut his eyes, his hand buried in his hair. He reached over and gently slid his hand gently up the demon's jaw and it came to rest of his cheek. Crowley couldn't help himself as he let out a breathless sigh of relief as he felt the angel's warm touch. It made him feel so much better as relief washed over him, opening his eyes to look over at the angel who offered him a kind smile.

"Dear... Are you alright?" he asked gently, genuinely concerned for the demon.

"...I am now..." he admitted breathlessly, leaning into his hand for more of the warmth; he swore, Aziraphale was like his personal heater.

"...What was all that just now? With...you being so distressed? I...I must admit...it's rather jarring to see you in such duress over something as...harmless as a spider..." he admitted honestly, wanting to understand why Crowley would be so genuinely terrified of a creature that had meant him no harm.

Crowley paused, glancing down nervously, swallowing gently. It was quite clear that Aziraphale wanted an answer... But he was nervous the other would laugh at him if he told him why. Finally, he decided to just tell the angel, though he reached up with his cool hand, that was slightly clammy from the distress and placed it over Aziraphale's as he looked up at him.

"Promise me you won't laugh."

"Darling... I would never laugh at you..." he hushed him gently, giving him a warm loving smile.

Crowley couldn't help but smile weakly in return, taking a deep breath, before he exhaled shakily, explaining why.

"It's because...well, in Hell...there were spiders everywhere..." he began. "...It's not just spiders either... Any type of insect just freaks me out... Tch... Funny, isn't it, how a snake can be terrified of things it could probably eat for lunch?" He paused as he swallowed lightly. "...They weren't regular ones either... Hastur, the bastard, decided to chuck one at me for a laugh and it bit me. It felt like hellfire was burning me alive and...I couldn't see shit for a week..." He looked down. "You name it, they did it. They were all over the place too. You couldn't see a corridor nor room without at least a few of the creepy little bastards everywhere. ...That's why I always seemed so stressed when I came back from making a report. I was happy to be out of that place just so I wouldn't have to worry about those little things constantly skittering around, terrified they were going to attack at any moment..." He swallowed hard, his mouth feeling dry. "...But then, after Hell and Heaven left us both alone, I felt...so relieved. Relieved I wouldn't ever have to go back into that damned insect and arachnid nest. I thought I could just relax, knowing that that silly fear would never come back. ...But..." He sighed shakily, his eyes shutting. "As soon as I saw that spider moving across the room...I just completely panicked. I lost control of myself and the only thing that could come to mind was...calling you over... Heh... Why do you think my flat is so empty? ...I don't want to have any spiders hiding away where I can't see them...or anything else for that matter..."

Aziraphale stayed silent the entire time Crowley explained himself. He felt...simply awful for the poor exhausted and stressed out demon before him. It really did explain a lot. He paused, before he gently pulled Crowley into his loving warm embrace. The demon made a soft sound of mild surprise, before he happily wrapped his arms around the angel, holding him close to him as he buried his face into his shoulder. He felt...so much better as he clutched onto the angel in front of him, never wanting to let go as he felt the other rub his back soothingly.

They sat there for a long moment in just silence as Aziraphale silently reassured Crowley, feeling the other relax in his arms. Finally, Aziraphale spoke as he held the demon close to him.

"Crowley, it's alright," he hushed him. "I understand now why you were in such distress and I completely understand. It's alright to have these fears, especially after what you've been through to experience this phobia in the first place." He placed a gentle kiss to the demon's forehead as he pulled back for a moment, before resting his forehead against the demon's. "If ever there is any spider sightings or anything that makes you distressed, call me and I'll come over, regardless of the time. Alright?"

Crowley sighed shakily in relief, smiling a bit as he looked back into Aziraphale's eyes, blushing a light pink as he nodded gently.

"...Alright..."

The demon felt so much more at ease with the angel there to calm him of his fears. Admittedly, he would probably be calling him over a fair few times if this promise was anything to go by. But as long as the angel didn't mind the extra time with him and was always alright with comforting the demon afterwards...he was sure neither of them would mind after a while.


End file.
